muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Virgil the Monkey
consolidation I was thinking of merging this and Frogo the Dragon into Kermit the Frog's Alternate Identities. There's not as much to say about them as other alternate personalities like The Scarecrow or Bob Cratchit seeing as the former were just one-note jokes rather than full-on characters like the latter. On the other hand, if the Virgil and Frogo articles can be fleshed out to the extent of, say Wonder Pig, it would justify keeping them. Otherwise, with the anchoring scheme I explained on , we can change all links to go to the respective spots on Kermit's Identities article, they way this one works: Phillip Phil. -- Scott (talk) 14:47, 19 June 2006 (UTC) :I agree about consolidating them into Alternate Identities. -- Danny (talk) 14:55, 19 June 2006 (UTC) ::First off, thanks to Scott for pointing this discussion out to me. I like the idea that they're all seperate articles. First, I don't know where we'd draw the line between an alternate identity like The Scarecrow and Virgil the Monkey. Also, I like the fact that someone might be interested in who Virgil the Monkey might be, and then get suprised (and maybe a laugh) that it's actually Kermit. To me, that's the best we can do to extend the jokes and ideas written years ago. And I'd hate to see some of these articles pared down to one line in an encompassing article while we still have the capability of having as many articles as we want, no matter how specific or short. -- Joe (talk) 14:34, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :::I agree. But I'd elaborate on the article. Not having seen that episode, the text doesn't actually make it any clearer. -- Peter (talk) 14:42, 20 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Joe, is there anything you can do to flesh out the articles for Virgil or Frogo? Right now, there doesn't seem to be enough to justify an entire page, when it can all be covered in the Identities list. The same someone who's interested in Virgil the Monkey, could still click on his name and be surprised and laugh to see that it's Kermit. For example, Phillip Phil doesn't have his own page, because there's not much to say about him that wouldn't fit in a small blurb. So, when an article mentions him, we link his name, Phillip Phil, like this (click it to see what I mean). Is there anything more you can say about Virgil or Frogo? For example, Wonder Pig only appears that one time, but I found a way to fill out the article to justify its existence rather than just keep it on Piggy's Identities page. -- Scott (talk) 14:47, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :::::Right, let me see what I can do. If I can't elaborate at all on them, then I'll cecede them to the Alternate Identities article. -- Joe (talk) 15:10, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :::::Actually, I think there's alot to say about Phillip Phil, just nobody has done it yet (I've sort of been waiting til I could get a betterpicture): initially assumed by his physician to be an Italian, takes his name from a gas advertisement, has a lower and more monotone voice than Kermit, proves swiftly adept at developing advertising slogans, and ends his existence as a seperate Kermit personality when he makes a "bacon" crack to Miss Piggy (and that's just a general summary). I agree though, Virgil the Monkey is funny as an article title, but it doesn't really make much sense to me, not having seen the episode. Grouper decided Kermit should become an organ grinder's monkey? And what's with the "Fred Willard informs Virgil there are no network jobs available?" line? If that can be explained and expanded on, go for it. Frogo, though, I think should be merged. And actually, almost all details would fit nicely into a Dragonheart page (since the Creature Shop built a dragon for it in the 1992 development stages, before long production delays and the rise of CG led to the use of a computer animated dragon years later). Andrew Leal (talk) 15:59, 20 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::The more I think about it, the more I think I can add to Virgil's article, mostly because he had several scenes in one episode. Frogo, on the other hand, was only in one scene and it was pretty obvious that Kermit knew he was just playing a part (like when he's Robin Hood or in one of his The Muppets Take Manhattan guises). So my vote is to keep Virgil (once I add some to his page), and get rid of Frogo. -- Joe (talk) 16:22, 20 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, Virgil is funny, and I think there's as much to say about Virgil as Phillip. Frogo is just a one-scene gag. -- Danny (talk) 16:30, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :::::::Ok, it's updated. I'm pretty sure there's some more I can put in there, but I'll have to wait until I can get home and take a look at the episode again. -- Joe (talk) 20:41, 20 June 2006 (UTC)